Post 21-century, our amusements become more variety than ever before. People can acquire information of about scenic spots of historical significance around the whole world scenery or enjoy those pleasured and famous films at home just through a DVD (digital video disc) player. The DVD player plays the discs with extremely high quality to be good to hear and see as you are personally on the scene. People can get certain degree of satisfies on scene organs without going to the theater. Still a further benefit is that you can enjoy any sections in the film repeatedly without any restricts.
Referring to FIG. 1, it shows a basic architecture of a multimedia player. The multimedia player 10 fundamentally includes: a video outputting unit 106 and an audio outputting unit 104. The video outputting unit 106 may be a television set or monitor or any handheld display. The audio outputting unit 104 may be a HI-FI stereo or a 5.1 channel stereo to provide those surround, woofer, or heavy bass stereo effect as on the scene yourself.
User enjoys video and audio contented in the multimedia disc though aforementioned video and audio outputting unit just by operating the playback interface such as remote control 102 or buttons 101 on the control panel.
A typical DVD player usually can play multimedia files in variety formats recorded on multimedia disc such as DVD, VCD, SVCD, CDR, CDRW etc., even file type data such as mpeg, jpeg, mp3, mp4, wav. However, conventional DVD player cannot play video and audio data independently, e.g. it plays those video and audio data by interlaced arrangement. A user cannot let DVD player play those media files with audio format data meanwhile setting those media file with video format data. Nothing to say that settings independently such as stop or pause or forward winding or backward winding to those of audio format data or video format data while the DVD player is playing the scenario.